Child Illness (Request)
by DBtransformer
Summary: A little story were my OC Dany gets sick and Medic tired as he is still finds it in his heart to take care of her. little Medic/Oc cuddles.


Medic sighed to himself as he made his made his way out of his room and down the hall. He had spent all night putting together paperwork for new antibiotics that he was going to register for the base to get. Everyone had been getting sick lately, thankfully the doctor was able to treat them, but he wanted to make sure that everyone at the base would be able to be treated properly if needed. It had been a couple days since anyone who had gotten ill. Normally the only one to get sick around the RED base was himself.

Once in the kitchen he sighed and sat himself down next to the large Russian at the kitchen table. Groaning the German rested his tired head in his hands. The Russian bear looked at the doctor with worried eyes. "leetle doktor ok?" Medic sighed but smiled tiredly to Heavy. "Da. Joost tired, herr, Heavy."Sniper smiled and placed a mug of coffee in front of the doctor. "'ere, this should 'elp."

"Ah, hank you, herr, Sniper." The slim man said as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug, bringing it to his lips and taking a small sip. The coffee was black, no sugar, and no creamer. Just what the doctor ordered. The man moaned in delight as he took a larger gulp of the strong dark liquid. Sniper's homemade coffee made his morning a bit better than it had started, with no sleep.

The next couple of minutes the room was quit. Even Soldier, who was normally the one screaming and yelling for no reason what so ever, was calm and resting against one of the counter tops. It was all peaceful in the base till... a small child's cough echoed though the hall ways. Medic slowly looked up from his mug, waiting. After a moment the same voice that coughed went into a fit of sneezes. The German looked over at Heavy with a brow raised. "Iz dat Dany?"

Heavy nodded shamefully. "da. She not stop coughing and sneezing since got up. Told her to tell you but she say she no vant to disturb you. Say you work too hard to vorry for her." Medic sighed and stood, gulping down the rest of the coffee before starting down the hall to the main room of the base were the coughing and sneezing came from.

There he saw the young teen laying on the couch. She was covered in a thick blanket that had been pulled up to her chin. Her cheeks were bright pink and her nose was such a bright red one might mistake her for a Christmas reindeer. The girl's eyes were clenched shut like she was in a great deal of pain. The German dove's heart sank to see the girl in such a state.

Slowly he made his way to the couch and knelt down next to her. Hesitantly she opened her eyes. Her eyes, instead of the bright blue they normally were, were now grey and more tired than his own eyes. "Oh.. Engel you're seeck…" she sniffled and held the blanket over her mouth as she coughed. "N-..No I'm not… I-It's just allergies." Medic rolled his eyes. "leet'z get you to my lab.."

Dany whimpered softly and the man slid his hands under her and gently picker her up. She held the blanket close to her face. The man turned and pushed the door open with his back and carefully slipped inside, careful not to hit her head on the other door. The teen sniffled as she was gently set upon one of his medical beds.

Gently the German placed the back of his hand on her forehead. "hmm you zeem to 'ave a slight vever. 'Ave you vomited at all? Nausea?" She shook her head before speaking softly, "N-No…Just coughing…and s-sneezing…" He nodded and sat in a chair next to the large medical bed. "Vell, you zeem to just have a small cold. Easily treatable.. Vhy didn't you come to me vhen you woke up sickly?"

She looked down sadly. "I-…I didn't want to bother you… you-you've been really busy lately with everyone else being sick. I-I just didn't want to be a bother." The German dove smiled softly. "You could neva be a bother. Next time prumise to come vight to me?" she looked at him with a small smile before nodding. "o-ok, I promise…"

"good. Now I think I have some pills left to help vit your cold." He said standing and walking over to one of his shelves. Once he examining it he picked out a bottle of pills, plucking one out he got a glass and filled it with water from the tab before walking back to her. After helping her take the pill by putting it into her mouth and giving her a drink of water, he sat in the chair by the side of the bed. He sighed tiredly and looked up at the ceiling. Soon the sound of small teeth beginning to chatter made Medic look back down to her. She had began to shiver and hug the blanket closer. "You're cold…." The medic stated with saddened eyes. She returned his gaze with a soft smile. "M-maybe a little, B-but it's ok…"

The German wanted to help, but truly the only two ways he knew how to warm someone up was either a blanket. Or how he normally warms up with his heavy, with cuddles. Slowly a small smirk spread across his face. "scooch over." Dany looked at him wide eyed before obeying, and moving over as far as she could to the side of the medical bed. The man pulled off his lab coat to get more comfortable before pulling back her blanket and laying himself beside her. Dany gasped softly and looked at him. Carefully he pulled the blanket comfortably around the two of them. The German dove wrapped his arm around her carefully. "varmer?" he asked with a small smile. She blushed some but nodded. "y-yeah…t-thanks medic…" He chuckled and gently hugged her close. "any time wenig Schönheit." She giggled softly before hugging close to him."aren't you worried y-you'll get sick to?"

"nicht. I been around a lot sick dis veek. Not sick yet, don't think vill get sick." He said reassuringly. She nodded and hugged close, coughing some and whimpering in pain. The German wrapped both his long arms around her and pulled her close. "zleep now wenig Schönheit. You need vest." She yawned and nodded before nuzzling close to the German dove. In no time she had fallen asleep in the man's arms.

Medic sighed contently. Hopefully after her all the sickness would be over with for the time being. He was quit tired. He could feel the child making him warmer inside, drowsier. He felt his eyes slowly starting to get heavy. The German yawned and took his glasses off, laying them on the side table before resting his head down on the pillow next to hers. After a couple minutes the man fell asleep hugging the young teen in a warm embrace.

* * *

**End**


End file.
